


Songs/Playlist for Mirror Mirror series

by welcometothisday



Series: Mirror Mirror... [9]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothisday/pseuds/welcometothisday
Summary: Just a playlist to listen to.





	Songs/Playlist for Mirror Mirror series

Happier/ Uplifting/Epic

Take On Me, Hidden Citizens Cover - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCYHliCq3Zc>

Everything's Alight, Laura Shigihara - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nP-AAlZlCkM>

Sanctuary, Welshly Arms - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cI9Baka2Pco>

King, Lauren Aqilina - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dS5GfL9F7L4>

Battle Scars, Paradise Fears - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFaBmcCz_HU>

Legends Never Die (ft. Against the Current) - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Q46xYqUwZQ>

After The Rain, Nickelback - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qi2uOOAKJjY>

Rob Thomas, Little Wonders - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhZ1BdMtw_Q>

Constant as the Stars Above, Jessica Brown - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tmperumei00>

Open Your Eyes, Bea Miller - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYX7lMXUNgA>

Romantic

In My Veins, Andrew Belle - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGESwIFmOTA>

Ghost, Jacob Lee - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TQRkF8BLq4>

You Are The Reason, Calum Scott & Leona Lewis - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ByfFurjQDb0>

Wicked Game, Ursine Vulpine feat. Annaca - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25aOWN3B19E>

Trying Not to Love You, Nickelback - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHwHPCUQcUQ>

Pretending, Glee - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWtkqvOwMvI>

If Our Love is Wrong, Callum Scott - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zucJcJ6UJ84>

Rewrite the Stars, Zac Efron, Zendaya - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RI-HOQ27QEM>

Can I Have This Dance, High School Musical 3 - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hup5JMuX1p4>

For the Dancing and the Dreaming Cover, Peter Hollens feat. Evynne Hollens - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDJNv_T6u4U>

Can You Hold Me, NF ft Britt Nicole - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=it32D88FlTQ>

May I, Trading Yesterday - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZlFqz7NnoX4>

A Thousand Years Cover, Mark Mejia ft. Veronica Velasquez - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKrFAf1e6EQ>

Under the Stars, John Legend - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Wh-ytZKHxE>

Sad

Heavy, Linkin Park ft. Kiiara - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGTNMtyd3yg>

What Do You Want From Me, Adam Lambert - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcQNmQdVhlY>

Get It Right, Glee - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bw6C4HTfng0>

The Man in the Mirror, J2 Feat Cameron the Public - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSzzGVZJeOw>

I'll Be Okay, Nothing More - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-dN4Yvec6c>

Iridescent, Linkin Park Acoustic Cover, Gavin Mikhail - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxdKrAYDkfM>

Lullaby, Nickelback - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjkJ6GZh-pY>

A New Hope, Broken Iris - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FxjMdxTwag>

What Hurts the Most, Rascal Flatts - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcM9ElA1VHk>

Temporary, Nick Lachy ft Kara DioGuardi - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7YDgMKBoi8>

One More Ordinary Day, Nick Lachey - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAxYoIvKRak>

**Author's Note:**

> For the playlist itself: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCYHliCq3Zc&list=PLsoGwbd52bR54PftbdcAqi23oEjy3ckot
> 
> EDIT
> 
> 12/11/2019 - Hey everybody, a group and I had a research project for a few classes that involves a survey. We needed a larger sample size. I'm happy to say that we got more than enough responses for the project and I just wanted to thank everyone for helping out.
> 
> If you want to check out the results, here's the link: https://www.surveymonkey.com/results/SM-5ZFXQ8JS7/
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
